The disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicle lamp in which two lamp portions are combined together across a space or gap between vehicle components, such as across a trunk lid and rear quarter panel, a trunk lid and trunk sash, a door and body panel, etc. For example, one of the lamp portions can be provided at a side area of the rear face of the vehicle main body adjacent to the rear trunk door, while the other portion is provided at the rear face of the rear trunk door/lid, so that the portions are adjacently disposed side by side in a vehicle width direction. The lamp portions can combine to have a longitudinally extending light emission portion utilizing a light guide body that extends in a width wise direction of the vehicle and then wraps around along a forwardly extending length along a side of the vehicle. The light guide body can be band-shaped and can provide an appearance to an observer as if the band-shaped or longitudinal light emission portion of the first lamp portion continues to the other band-shaped or longitudinal light emission portion of the second lamp portion.
In this configuration, however, there is a gap formed between the lamp portions or units. In order to obscure or avoid highlighting the gap, the band-shaped or longitudinal light emission portions each have an end portion configured such that the end portion of one lamp unit overlaps the end portion of the other lamp unit at the gap position. This configuration can improve a sense of unity and provides a somewhat smooth outer surface of the lighting unit as it goes from one body portion to an adjacent body portion of the vehicle.
However, because the end portions of the light guiding bodies overlap each other at the gap, light may be irregularly reflected or scattered at that area, thereby deteriorating the aesthetic feature and design and creating lighting variations that highlight the existence of the gap. The irregular reflection and scattering can also hinder the intended direction of illumination, resulting in unfavorable light distribution characteristics for the vehicle lamp.